Bad Touch Trio : The Downfall
by sharonxia
Summary: Gilbert, anggota geng yang paling disegani seisi kota, menceritakan kembali masa-masa dirinya saat masih bertindak semaunya dan hanya tahu bersenang-senang. Ia, yang sekarang sudah ditaklukkan oleh penjara, larut dalam penyesalannya atas kematian temannya. Bad Touch Trio hanyalah sebuah misteri sekarang. One-shot short fiction. Bad Touch Trio - Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


"Tak kusangka kita bakal berakhir disini."

Ia bersandar pada dinding jeruji besi, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas penjara—busuk, tikus berlari kesana kemari, dan besi-besi berkarat. Sesekali ia menyusuri rambut ikalnya dengan jemari tangannya, sambil menatap sebuah jendela tempat cahaya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aku telah mengacaukan segalanya, _mein Gott_! Seandainya aku tak terbawa emosi pada saat itu."

Ia, yang sejak tadi melamun saja, akhirnya mulai menatapku, yang sedang meratap pilu. "Mon ami," diusap-usapnya kepalaku yang tertunduk. "Antonio pasti sudah memaafkanmu. Anak itu sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu itu 'kan?" Kugosok-gosokan tanganku ke leherku, dari ujung teratas leherku, lalu kembali lagi ke pundakku. Kesedihan, penyesalan, rasa bersalah, yang berasal dari masa lalu, semua bercampur menjadi satu bagian terdalam yang menguasai pikiranku.

"Francis, bersediakah engkau bersulang kembali, seperti apa yang dulu biasa kita lakukan?"

Tanganku dan tangannya serentak terangkat, seakan-akan ada segelas anggur imajiner belaka di dalam genggaman."Untuk persahabatan abadi kita,"

Aku berdeham sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kembali. "Dan untuk sahabat kita, Antonio."

.

_(Gilbert sedang berada di meja interogasi, seraya menjawab pertanyaan, ia menarasikan masa lalunya.)_

Sebelum kau berupaya untuk mengetahui siapa diriku, perkenankan aku, yang terhormat para pendengar, untuk menceritakan kembali sebuah kisah bahagia, yang kini telah berakhir.

_Well_, aku bukan seseorang yang cukup baik di masa lalu. Tak ada yang kuasa bertahan dengan sikapku yang semaunya, dan emosiku siap meledak kapanpun dan dimanapun. Pekerjaan rumah yang menjadi jatahku, selalu kulemparkan kepada adikku. Yang kupikirkan selama itu hanyalah bermain, bersenang-senang, dan bermalam di bar. Maklum, aku masih sangat muda dan belum mengenal resiko dari segala perbuatanku. Yang akhirnya kurasakan saat ini.

Aku memiliki dua sahabat yang sangat kucintai (dan kurindukan),

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, anak baru keturunan Spanyol. Banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya, maksudku, siapa yang tak terpikat olehnya? Mata bercahayanya bagaikan batu zamrud disinari cahaya matahari. Tubuh indah dan kulit _tan_nya adalah sebuah perpaduan sempurna untuk seorang insan Tuhan. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, tidak mengurangi poin-poin estetika miliknya. Kau bisa membayangkan, melihat Enrique Iglesias-ya, penyanyi latin pop jaman 90-an itu, tanpa jenggot tipisnya.

Lalu, Francis Bonnefoy. Pria asal Perancis ini adalah partner setiaku. Walaupun terkadang ia agak sedikit linglung, naluri kejinya cukup memadai untuk membantuku. Tubuhnya cukup ramping, jelas karena ia adalah penggemar berat buah musiman. Rambut emasnya sangat lembut, layaknya bulu anak kucing, membuat wanita terpesona padanya. Hidung mancung, mata biru laut, tulang pipi dan bibir tipisnya memang menawan. Namun, sifat genit dan mesumnya membuat para gadis menjadi agak segan untuk mengencaninya.

Kami tergabung dalam suatu geng bernama _Bad Touch Trio_, sebuah geng yang hanya diketahui namanya saja bisa membuat gencar seisi kota. Para polisi dan pihak pemerintahan membenci kami, anak-anak lari dari jangkauan kami, bahkan para penghuni pun enggan bertetangga dengan kami. Apa yang mereka takutkan, pikirku. Kami hanya bersenang-senang—mengunjungi bar-bar di pinggiran kota, mengendarai mobil mengelilingi kota, minum segelas bir yang menyegarkan, dan berdansa di atas lantai dansa saat tengah malam.

Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa kita sebenarnya. Alasannya adalah, peraturan yang telah kita tetapkan sebelumnya. Untuk tetap tersembunyi saat berada di luar, dan tidak membicarakan tentang _Bad Touch Trio._ Nama-nama anggota kamipun tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali kita sendiri. Jangan sampai, sekecil apapun bagian wajah kami terlihat. Sebelum aku sampai di penjara ini memang belum pernah terjadi, namun kemungkinan polisi mengenal gerak-gerik dan suara kami tidaklah kecil. Itulah mengapa kami harus bermain peran 'pendiam' di siang hari.

Chihuahua saat matahari bersinar, serigala saat bulan menggantikannya.

.

_(Flashback.)_

"Hahaha! Antonio! Berhentilah berlagak polos begitu!" sorak Francis. Akupun tak mau kalah.

"Yakin kamu, cowok populer seperti dirimu, tak pernah minum-minum seperti ini?

"Aku sangat yakin! Spanyol memang terkenal dengan anggur, namun aku tak pernah meminum anggur sungguhan!"

"Tch," decak Francis. "Anak mami."

Sontak aku dan Francis tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin ini adalah pengaruh dari bir yang kami minum, muka dan telapak tangan kami sudah sangat merah, seperti dipanggang oleh matahari musim panas. Namun kata-kata anak mami yang keluar dari mulut Francis terkesan sangat lucu bagiku.

"Oh, _pretty boy_," Francis mulai memberhentikan tawanya. "Mengapa kau tak coba saja minum seteguk?"

"_Ja_, Tonio, daripada kau penasaran saat tua nanti?"

Antonio yang masih menahan hasratnya untuk memberanikan diri meminum segelas bir yang berada di sebelah kanannya, mulai lebih tenang dan bijaksana. "Oke, kalau mau kalian begitu." Bir yang tadinya memenuhi gelas tersebut sekarang berpindah ke tenggorokan Antonio. Aku dan Francis hanya bisa memasang muka kaget.

Antonio meminta bir lagi dan lagi, sampai ia menjadi kecandua. Saat ia benar-benar mabuk, ibarat _neraka di atas muka bumi_. Ia melompat kesana kemari, berteriak seperti orang yang tak waras, dan beberapa kali ia menangis diatas lantai sambil berguling-guling. Sepanjang sejarah aku meminum, aku tak pernah tahu ada orang yang mabuk sampai seperti ini.

"Haah, _mein freund _Antonio, kau ini seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dilepas ibunya ya."

"Tak kusangka kau bisa semabuk itu."

Antonio yang sudah sedikit sadar memberi tampikan pada pernyataan kami. "Aku merasa senang saat mabuk, namun pikiran-pikiran burukku menyerangku dengan sangat cepat." Ia mengelus rambut coklat gelapnya itu. "Sekarang kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Itu hanya sementara, jika kau berada di Jerman, bir adalah bagian dari suatu perayaan."

Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku, lalu kembali menatap kedua sahabatku itu. "Yak, saudara-saudaraku, waktu berkumpul kita cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di kemudian hari."

Aku, Francis, dan Antonio bersulang dengan 3 gelas bir yang tersisa.

"Untuk persahabatan abadi kita."

.

Persahabatan kami berjalan sangat mulus pada awalnya. Kami menggaduh di sana dan di sini, tanpa rasa peduli sama sekali. Kami menjadi sekumpulan pemuda-pemuda egois, yang hanya mau menjalankan keinginan kami sendiri. Klakson mobil kami melolong di tengah- tengah ramainya jalan, deru mesin dan ban kami berpacu dalam tempo yang tinggi. Tak jarang kami membuat pengendara lain takut, karena sesungguhnya kamilah penguasa jalan mereka. Gelas bir dan musik _upbeat_ sudah menjadi asupan kami setiap hari, seperti makanan dan air bagi manusia biasanya.

.

Sebelum kita sampai pada akhir kisah ini, ada sebuah kejadian, yang menanamkan penyesalan, baik di hati maupun di pikiranku.

Pada saat itu, Francis dan Antonio sering sekali berseteru. Di mata Francis, Antonio adalah _junior_ yang tak tahu terima kasih, sedangkan Antonio menganggap Francis sebagai panutan yang tak berprinsip.

Sampai akhirnya Antonio membuka semua uneg-unegnya, isyarat kekesalannya yang terpendam sangat lama.

.

"Gilbert, Francis," Antonio mengatupkan matanya sejenak, mengosongkan pikirannya yang penuh. "Sepertinya kita harus bicara."

"Silahkan."

"Sebenarnya tujuan diriku masuk geng ini adalah,"

Apa, Antonio? Apa. Aku tak sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata ini dari ujung lidahku.

"_Well_, uh, hanya bersenang-senang."

"Jadi kau membuat suasana sesunyi ini, hanya untuk suatu hal yang sudah kita ketahui dari awal?" Francis mulai sedikit jengkel. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk pelan lengannya, namun tangannya berdalih menjauh.

"Bukan... Aku hanya butuh teman, tempat aku bisa bergantung padanya, segala kegelimangan dalam hidupku tak dapat membayar kesepianku ini."

"Maaf, Antonio." "Kukoreksi bagian 'bergantung padanya'." tampik Francis sinis.

Suasana hening mulai menyelimuti dinding-dinding ruangan. Sebagai usaha meleburkannya, aku mencoba memberi sebuah penjelasan yang lumayan padat dan jelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Francis itu benar adanya, karena kami bisa sampai pada detik ini bukan hanya dengan melontarkan omong kosong akan kemauan diri sendiri sembari duduk hingga tulang bokong kami retak."

"Jikalau kau butuh teman yang rela membantumu 24 jam dalam 7 hari, jangan masuk geng ini. Sekalipun kita berbarengan, kita harus mengurusi semuanya sendiri-sendiri."

Antonio terkesan lemah dan bodoh disini. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menangkap perkataan kami berdua dalam konotasi negatif. Saat itu aku belum mengerti keadaan Antonio. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini adalah menindas anak-anak kesepian dan antisosial di taman-taman kota atau perpustakaan. Aku tak mengerti, aku saja yang mempunyai adik laki-laki, yang menurut orangtuaku lebih unggul, masih berkomunikasi denganku. Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang memiliki saudara banyak?

"Kalian memang hanya tahu bersenang-senang dan nikmat dunia!" gertak Antonio.

"Kata seorang pujaan wanita, yang tidak memiliki teman." Balas Francis.

"Cukup!"

Aku sudah lelah dengan semua perdebatan ini. Aku bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, mengambil kunci mobilku, dan menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang hampir kutabrak, atau yang memang sudah tertabrak olehku. Yang kulakukan hanyalah, kabur dari suasana ini. Penat rasanya, penat. Akal sehatku seakan tak berarti, hanyalah naluriku yang digerakkan oleh emosi yang tersisa. Kesal dan jengah bersatu menjadi perasaanku saat itu. Memperangkap diriku dari pikiran jernih.

Suara sirene polisi tiba-tiba meraung-raung, sekitar 2-3 mobil polisi ada dibelakangku. Aku berstrategi untuk mencari jalan pintas yang sempit, hingga mengharuskanku masuk ke jalan-jalan tikus. Kondisi minim cahaya daerah itu membuatku pusing dan cemas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"GILBERT!"

Kudengar seperti suara seseorang memanggilku. Namun, saat aku menoleh ke belakang, diantara mobil-mobil polisi itu,

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Karena kupikir dia yang memanggil polisi, kuambil pistolku, kutodongkan ke arahnya.

"Gilbert, ini Antonio!"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu, Antonio! Ternyata, dibalik wajah tampanmu itu, tersimpan hati seorang pengkhianat."

"Bukan aku yang memanggil mereka semua!"

"OMONG KOSONG!"

Kutarik dengan mantap pelatuk pistolku. Peluruku mengenai jantungnya dan membuatnya hilang kendali. Mobilnya menabrak tiang penerangan jalan dan, bum. Ia hangus bersama api yang berasal dari mesin. Tak terlihat olehku, darah atau sisa apapun dari tubuhnya. Hanyalah abu dan loncatan bunga-bunga api. Seakan mustahil untuk membawanya kembali ke kehidupan dunia ini.

Akal sehatku baru kembali bekerja beberapa saat setelah ledakan itu. Seperti pahlawan kesiangan.

Mati rasa sekujur tubuhku. Aku telah membunuh temanku sendiri. Aku merasa pikiranku seperti _twisted_. Sudahlah, aku menyerah saja. Kupojokkan mobilku di sebuah putaran, lalu kuberhentikan mobilku. Francis yang mengikutiku sejak awal, juga memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya.

"ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Aku tak tahu harus merasa apa lagi. Ekspresi wajahku kosong, dengan tanganku yang menadah tinggi ke atas, dan diborgol dengan posisi tangan dibelakang punggungku. Perasaan malu dan menyesal telah menghapus ingatanku saat perjalanan ke gedung penjara ini.

Kami dijebloskan begitu saja ke penjara. Tanpa penjelasan yang berarti, yang ada kamilah yang ditanya-tanya soal kejadian itu. Penjara ini sangat reyot, sebentar lagi akan runtuh bersama kita yang berlindung di bawahnya. Diawasi oleh beberapa polisi yang duduk manis di depan layar monitor CCTV. Bertetangga dengan para penjahat dan kriminil, tak sebagus yang aku bayangkan. Tak semua penjahat bisa bersatu.

.

Apakah ini akhir dari _Bad Touch Trio_? Bukan, bukan sama sekali. Namun ini adalah reformasi dari aksi-aksi semena-mena kami, yang menyebabkan Antonio tewas. Sungguh anak muda yang malang, ia mati sebelum sempat menikmati kebahagiaan dunia ini.

.

Antonio, terima kasih telah mau menjadi sahabatku. Kau yang mampu bertahan dengan sikapku selama ini. Maafkan aku Antonio, kumohon padamu. Tanpa kau, apalah arti trio dalam _Bad Touch Trio_? Kami tak akan mengganti trio itu dari nama geng ini.

Karena kita tahu,

Keberadaanmu masih terasa oleh kami, disini. Sama seperti saat kita berkumpul di tempat biasa. Kau masih duduk di seberang sana dengan senyum manismu, mendongakkan kepalamu kebelakang, sambil tertawa dengan mulut lebarmu.

Kami bersulang untukmu, _dear mein freund_ Antonio.


End file.
